As flat-panel display devices, thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCDs) have dominated the current market of flat-panel displays due to the characteristics of small volume, low power consumption, relatively low manufacturing cost, non-radiation, etc.
Currently, the display modes of the TFT-LCD mainly include twisted nematic (TN) mode, vertical alignment (VA) mode, in-plane-switching (IPS) mode and advanced super dimension switch (ADSDS or ADS) mode.